Freak On A Leash
by twitchdoll
Summary: He always had a thing for bad boys...  /Crack pairing: DamienxTweek...uh Dweek? One-Shot :P


Crack pairing I know but I wanted to test my writing skills and that meant writing a short and crappy one shot. This pairing is _okaaayyyy _but it's not the best :P ...

But idk it's kind of cute :) But then again everything's cuter if Tweek's in it ^_^

Well hope you enjoy I guess :D

(**WARNING!:** Fluff and spontaneous combustion of fire mentioning )

* * *

><p>Tweek sniffled for the umpteenth time as he held his knees tighter to his chest and stared out in the dank watery abyss that was Starks Pond. His eyes were puffy and red from crying almost all day and he was shaking more than he normally did. He hadn't had an ounce of coffee in the last 24 hours and it was starting to take its toll on him because, despite contrary belief, the coffee actually <em>helped <em>his twitching. The sweet caffeinated beverage dulled his nerves and soothed the aching anxiety he felt every day for as long as he could remember and he couldn't imagine a life without it. Just like he couldn't imagine a life without-

"Hey, freak. Why are you crying?" A voice bellowed deeply causing Tweek to jump up in sudden panic in his seat on the bench. The blonde looked up and saw the menacing glare of the pair of scarlet blood red eyes staring down at him. A yelp left from his mouth as he stared up at the tall ominous antichrist with saucer wide eyes.

"D-Damien! U-Uh what are you doing –ngh!- here?" Tweek's shrill and shaky voice mumbled out as he hastily tried to wipe of any remnants of tears on his face. Damien took a long drag off of his cigarette before dropping it to the snow to quickly be extinguish by his foot and frost all the while, sitting by the twitchy boy despite his wishes to be as far away from the son of Satan as possible.

"Here 'cuz I wanna be." He hissed back as he pulled at the collar of his black turtleneck. "You didn't answer my question. Why are you crying?"

The blonde pressed his knees even tighter to his heart, turning his head away from the other boy. "Why d-do you care? Don't you have –geh!- better thing to d-do?" he spat out. Damien rolled his eyes and scooted closer to Tweek's side on the bench.

"Yeah but I'm not a total heartless bastard. When I see someone I know crying I care just a bit." His voice softened as he tried to get a closer look at Tweek's face. "So tell me what happened before I set your hair on fire." Tweek's eyes widened as he yelled in horror as he protectively tugged at his messy blonde hair, "GAH! P-please don't do that! I need my hair!"

"Well tell me what happened already, freak." Damien chuckled darkly. Tweek whimpered quietly, wishing he had his thermos at the moment before he began to talk.

"Promise not t-to laugh."

"I never make promises."

"Well then I –ngh!- won't tell you." The blonde grumbled, turning his head away stubbornly. Damien sighed.

"Fine...I'll try at least but that's all your getting." He relented with a huff. Tweek smirked smugly as he let his knees fall back down on the stable snow covered ground.

"Well...it's Craig." He mumbled as he swung his legs weakly. "We broke up a while ago and he just -geh!- keeps trying to make me jealous ever since then. It hurts me when he t-talks to other people with intentions to make me sad or angry and its really –neh!- getting to me. The thing is _he _was the one that thought we needed a b-break so why is he torturing me like this? He's such a –agh! - jerk!" he half-mindedly kicked a pile of snow while crossing his arms. The antichrist looked at the expression on Tweek's face carefully with subtle eyes. Tears were brimming back up in his dark toffee brown eyes and his cheeks were burning up in anger, making him look so distraught and hopeless looking. Damien didn't like this look on him and he suddenly felt very determined to make it go away as soon as possible. He didn't understand why he did, he just did.

"See...I didn't laugh." Tweek weakly smiled up at him but the frown muscles in his face pulled back stubbornly, making it look crooked.

"Yeah, I g-guess you didn't. Thank you... I think."

Damien playfully punched his shoulder softly and smiled a toothy grin. "Damn right you be grateful. Now seriously why does this bother you so much?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"I'm talking about Craig making you all jealous and shit. Why does it bother you? All you have to do is just move on or make him jealous too. That's really all there is to it, it's not difficult." Damien scoffed not noticing the horrified look on the others face at the moment.

"B-but that would just be –ngh!- mean! I c-can't be mean, at least not to Craig. I like him too much to make him feel bad." He bit his lip and tugged at the edges of his shirt meanwhile Damien scoffed once again.

"So? He's being an ass to you, why can't you give him a taste of his own medicine?"

"Because...well, I don't think anyone could like me like that. I'm just too –mpmh!- weird. I got lucky with Craig, he was the only guy who didn't j-judge me for the way I was and –geh!- saw through me for the real person that I am which...is probably a b-bad thing 'cuz I'm not that great of a person behind the twitches than I am –agh! I d-dunno man, I'm just...a freak." Tweek's voice started to break as the tears started to crawl back out again. "I don't blame him for leaving me. I mean...who could ever love a freak."

Damien stared at Tweek whose eyes started to spill single tears down his pale, sunken face. He was pouting sadly and holding his knees once again close to his chest as if he was afraid that if he didn't he would fall apart. The fire-eyed boy felt a slight pain in his cold, dead heart at the sight. How could he think he was a freak? How did a single powerless human have such a strong hold on this (or once was) strong minded person? Didn't he see that he actually could do much better and that someone will love him later in life? Maybe even sooner than later...

'_Oh but why should I care,'_ Damien thought to himself. _'Why __**am**__ I caring, though? Why did I even come over to talk to him in the first place? If it was someone else crying I probably would've taken joy from it and maybe even made fun of them. What made this kid so different from the others?'_

Damien studied the boy as he continued to sniffle and saw that Tweek was talking to himself now, his mouth tracing inaudible words that the human ear couldn't hear. Damien never really noticed before but the more he stared, the more he noticed how pink and soft Tweek's lips looked. The way they pursed and pouted as he continued mumbling to himself in a frantic pace, they looked so...enticing.

Without a second thought Damien leaned over and kissed the boy in the middle of the chat he was having with himself. A gasp left his mouth as their lips collided and Damien could just imagine how wide his brown eyes must've been at the moment. He smirked at the thought for some unknown reason, finally realizing how much Tweek's breath still had lingers of the taste of hazelnut coffee and sweet sugar.

'_What else could you possibly expect him to taste like?'_ Damien joked in his mind meanwhile placing a hand in the tangled mess Tweek called hair. As the kiss continued, it finally sunk into Tweek's mind that Damien was the one kissing.

Damien...of all people.

Why was the evil Son of Satan kissing a schizophrenic paranoid mess? He certainly didn't see _that_ coming, nope not at all.

His senses started to come back as the smell of some type of cologne (and something else he could only describe as the smell of fire) stung his nose causing him too slowly but surely start to kiss back. This wasn't that bad, Tweek thought.

Not bad at all...

* * *

><p>Craig stared up at the Harbuck's door with a sly smile on his lips.<p>

'_Hopefully he'll take me back this time,' _he thought '_I've been kind of an ass lately to him but he should still want me. I mean come on, I'm Craig Tucker. Who wouldn't want me?' _and with that he then pushed open the glass door of the cozy coffee shop, walking with a bit of a prideful jump in each step. The little bell jingled alerting any customers or store workers that someone new just walked in. The chullo wearing boy looked around the shop with his steely grey eyes, looking for a specific blonde haired barista. His eyes stopped at the counter as he saw a familiar looking guy sitting at the counter talking to _his _Tweek. His smile tightened into an angry scowl as he stomped his way over to the counter and cleared his throat, interrupting whatever they were talking about. When the familiar looking guy turned around and nearly cringed as the guy he finally recognized as Damien stared at him with those fierce, soul piercing red eyes of his.

"Craig!" the twitchy coffee store owner squeaked when he saw him.

"Can we help you?" Damien sneered. Craig's eyebrows furrowed angrily as he felt his hands curling into fist.

"Yeah you can help me, by getting the fuck out of here." He spat back at him only causing the antichrist to chuckle darkly. The blonde sitting next to him in his usual Harbuck's worker uniform started trembling in his seat as he felt a fight starting to brew. A fight was the last thing he wanted at the moment.

"Well I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, it's not polite for me just to leave my boyfriend all alone like that. I'll leave that up for you, it's the only thing your good at right?" his red eyes held a wicked humor in them as he stared at the now red faced Craig Tucker.

"Your full of shit, you asshole. You know that? When I tell you to do something you fucking do it. I don't give a damn who your fucking dad is, you shut your stupid bull shitting mouth before I close it for you." Tweek's eyes widened in horror at each curse word that left Craig's angry mouth, fearing for his life. But what happened next scared him even more.

"I don't think so, Tucker. You better go because my spidey senses are tingling that something of yours might be experiencing some...slight difficulties." He pointed out the window to Craig's beloved truck that sat calmly on the street by the store. With a snap of his finger, the truck interior started to glow with dim licks of yellow and red flames before heating up and bursting up into a full throttle fire.

"I think something might be up with the engine. Could be overheated, ya know? I have a feeling."" He said with a shrewd smirk crawling on his pale lips. Craig gasped in terror before running outside and desperately trying to put out the flames out with snow, leaving a laughing Damien and a horrified Tweek behind in the coffee shop.

"OH MAN!" Tweek yelled as he pulled his blond locks. "AW SWEET JESUS CHRIST, WHY DID YOU DO THAT! WHAT IF HIS INSURANCE DOESN'T COVER SPONTANOUS FIRE COMBUSTION DAMAGE! THEN HE WONT HAVE A TRUCK AND HE'LL BLAME IT ALL ON ME AND I'LL GO INTO DEPRESSION FROM GUILT AND THEN WE'LL BOTH END UP HOMELESS AND THEN-"

Damien interrupted Tweek's loud rambling with a fiery kiss and when he pulled back Tweek just stared at him with a bewildered but happy look.

"You're kind of cute when you freak out. And don't worry," he looked out the window and chuckled. "the fire won't cause any damage I just wanted him to leave already. He was kind of pissing me off." Tweek laughed nervously as he put his hands back on his lap. The coffee next to him still sat there untouched and it would remain that way at least for now because...

The boy next to him chuckle on last time before turning towards the Tweek with a happy glint in his eyes causing him to smile crookedly back at him, before Damien leaned in and kissed him deeply another time.

Yeah that coffee's gonna stay cold but that's okay because Tweek found something that tasted better and kept him warmer than coffee. And it was those fiery kisses of Damien's that kept him burning like a flame of a candle that burned brightly in the night.

Besides...he always did have thing for bad boys.

* * *

><p>Eh...<p>

Sorry if the characters were OOC :/

Review if you want :) which you totally do ;D

(P.S. : HOW AWESOME WAS THAT NEW EPISODE OF SOUTH PARK TONIGHT? :DDD KYLE'S CONTINUING BUTT ABUSE WILL NEVER CEASE! xD)


End file.
